The Silver Necklace
by Karta
Summary: [20 Menso fic][ShortFluffy] Akira is a trusting person. A precious gift shows Utako the depth of that trust.


Karta: Um, hello! I based this story on the fact that I can't remember Utako ever calling Akira anything other than Twenty-Masks, right up until they're about to be married. Even so, I thought that there must be something more to Akira's real introduction to Utako. If I were an infamous thief I don't think I'd go around telling strange girls my real name right away.

I hope I'm not mistaken in this theory! If I am then I guess this would be a rather large waste of time, hm? Oh well! Even if that's so, I'm still very proud of this story. I hope you enjoy it. It's rather sappy and very short, by the way.

DISCLAIMER: Oh, how I wish I had the abilities of the wonderful ladies of Clamp. Unfortunately, some of us aren't so lucky. I don't own 20 Menso Ni Onegai! WAHHHHHH!!!! *Much sobbing* Leave me to my uncreative suffering. . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was not the light bout of rain that had awoken her, though only hours later she would claim this to be so. Rather, a more welcome something had begun to lightly tap the panes of glass, separating the warm droplets of spring from the cool breeze of her bedroom fan.

Creeping slowly out of bed, Utako Ogawa smiled softly, reveling in her own excitement. Through the doors of her balcony, the cherub face of the master thief, Twenty-faces, was visible. Utako almost giggled, inwardly knowing that her situation was a true oddity.

"Then again, so is my Twenty-Faces." She whispered, unable to keep quiet any longer. The dark haired female opened the French doors with a flourish, restraining the urge to wrap her arms around the thief's waist as soon as he stepped inside.

"You came." She felt happy enough to burst. He nodded, with a bright smile of his own.

"I wanted to be here." He removed his top hat, with an equal display to Utako's own doorman-like welcome. "Besides, I have something for you. Would you like it?"

"How many time do I have to tell you," The young Ogawa asked, with more amusement than anything, "It doesn't matter what you give to me. I'll treasure it always."

"I hope so." Akira placed a hand in his coat pocket, removing a rather thin box. "We see each other once every week. I'm very glad that we have even that much time together but. . ."

"But. . ."

"But I would feel better. . . If a part of me was there with you always." He smiled in his unique, gentle way. "I had this made for you, and for you only. I promise that even if our feelings change and you find that I'm no longer the person you love most, it will never be worn by another." The dark haired thief held out the box, although his mood seemed slightly dampened.

"If my feelings change," Utako began, placing her hands around his larger one, as well as the box. "If my feelings change, it will be because I fall even deeper in love with you." She beamed, using her fingertips to take the box, in a show of the utmost care. It was with that same gentle touch that she slid off the lid and removed a thin silver necklace. The heart-shaped charm that adorned said jewelry caught the brunette's attention immediately.

"I hope you don't think it was presumptuous to have it engraved. . ." Twenty-Faces mumbled, bowing his head. Utako pick up the heart with a curious glance at her beloved. On the middle of the charm a name was carved. _Akira_.

"Akira. . ." She looked inquisitively at the dark haired thief. "That's your real name, isn't it?" He nodded, with a look that clearly pronounced second thoughts. It was this doubt that left the thief shocked when Utako threw her arms around him in a gleeful hug.

"Utako-san. . ."

"I'm so glad. . ." She buried her face in his chest. "I'm so glad that you told me. It's a wonderful feeling, to know that the person that I love best would give me a gift this special. Someday, I'll make sure that you know how fantastic it feels to have your beloved place this kind of trust in you. I promise."

They stood like that for a long while, and neither could have been happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karta: Was it good or was there too much fluff? I hope it's the former but I have no idea. Please review! I'm very happy with this fic but, if you the reader are not then I need to improve!


End file.
